masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Morkgul Rhoen
|ethnicity= |homeworld= |eras= *Council Expansion *The Advent of Humanity *The Geth Incursions *The Reaper War *The Great Galactic Revival |born= 1991 CE |died= |gender= Male |height= 222.66 Cm (7.3 Ft) |weight= 397 Kg (877 Lbs) |skin= Yellow-Brown |eyes= Red |hair= |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= Soldier |specializations= Krogan Warrior |talents= *Brute Strength *Adrenaline Rush *Crush |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= *Krogan Mercenary *Attar Warrior *Shadow Broker Agency |service number= |rank= |occupation= |loyalty= *Clan Attar *Clan Urdnot |conflicts= }} Attar Mourin was a Warrior, and operative of the Shadow Broker. He is one of the main characters of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Born on , to Attar Torque, the leader of Clan Attar. Like most young Krogan, he left his clan early, seeking work as a mercenary as the slowly killed off his race. Over the next 172 years, Mourin traveled the galaxy, mostly working as a freelancer but even took a tour with the on . In 2184 CE he returned to his home, to rejoin in his clan, who had joined in an attempt to reform the Krogan culture. He joined the Krogan during the Reaper War as well. Clan Attar was sent to as the primary support for the . In the fighting Torque was killed, and Mourin was left as the leader of Clan Attar. After the war, he stepped down as leader, passing the title down to his brother Attar Morik. Mourin was eager to return to exploring the galaxy, and once again took up work as a mercenary. He eventually found his way into the Shadow Broker Agency, working under Orian Burrugh, as a personal guard for Iyra Aldonia. Mourin joined Iyra and the team on their mission to Omega, to locate PSI Program Conscript Taylor McClellan. Despite the Dark Space Mercenary Company's best attempts to prevent them from escaping Omega, thanks to the and Aria T'Loak, they still managed to get off the station. Moruin joined, Taylor, Iyra, and Sykes Wiam in creating a new team to fight Cerberus as they traveled the galaxy on board the MSV Legacy. Biography Early Life Attar Mourin was born on , the homeworld of most of his ancestors, and the first child of Attar Torque to survive the . Clan Attar had fractured after the Krogan rebellions, and Torque began his own unification conflict, as he attempted to reunite Attar. Mourin believed their was no use, and that the Krogan didn't belong under unity. He left Tuchanka, and was disowned by his father. His brother, Attar Morik, attempted to convince Mourin to seek forgiveness and stay with his clan, Mourin refused and left. Mourin met almost immediate hostility outside of Tuchanka, many people in the galaxy did not trust Krogan. He went from planet to planet working odd jobs for several years, until a bar fight on with several mercenaries left him with a few cuts and a warrant for attempted murder. The leader of the mercenaries he had fought with sought out the Krogan, offering him a position in their crew. Mourin accepted the offer, knowing if he stayed on Illium, he'd end up in prison or dead. Mercenary Work At the turn of the new galactic year in 2019, Mourin officially began his life a mercenary, working for the Kayto Phyne, on board his ship, Virgo. Mourin quickly adapted to mercenary life, and became the team's bruiser, often working as a shield for the rest of his squad or muscling out witness and merchants. He became close with his team, Urdnot Korr, Fahl Tyken, Oman Quip, and an , Kaiy N'Loria. For the next 24 years he pillaged, pirated, and fought his way across the galaxy with the crew of the Virgo. In 2043 CE however, the group took a job in the Skyllian Verge, the mission was extremely dangerous and at the end of the day, only Mourin and Kaiy where left. The two wen't their separate ways, but Kaiy extended him an offer, that if he were to ever be down on his luck in the future and needed a job, to find her. Mourin returned to his mercenary work not long after losing his team, this time he decided to work solo, as a freelancer. Over time, Mourin worked hire after hire across the galaxy, becoming a seasoned, adaptive, and intelligent warrior. Return to Attar Upon hearing news of Krogan Clans gathering together under the banner of , Mourin returned to Tuchanka where he sought out the Chief of Clan Urdnot, , in hopes of finding out Attar had joined Urdnot. However, Wrex informed Mourin that Attar was warring with Urdnot, and that Mourin's father was no longer in command, his uncle, Attar Orak had usurped Torque, and presumably killed him. Mourin, became enraged, and vowed to avenge his father, and reclaim his clan. Wrex also revealed that Mourin's brother Attar Morik had joined Urdnot along with several members of Attar who were still loyal to Torque's regime. Morik agreed to help Mourin remove Orak from power. The Krogan discovered the Orak had established a base of operations in old Krogan ruins outside of Urdnot's domain. Mourin and his warriors attacked the base, head on in typical Krogan fashion, they found that Orak's men had imprisoned the members of Attar that did not accept his rule. He also located his father, who was still alive, also imprisoned. Mourin preceded to free his father and the others, and almost immediately, Torque forgave his son, and accepted him back into Attar. Mourin, his father, and his brother engaged Orak in combat, overwhelming his guards and wounding him. Orak attempted to beg mercy, but Mourin quickly gunned him down. Torque assumed his role as the chief of Attar, and led his people to Urdnot lands, discussing a treaty with Urdnot Wrex, and joining his allegiance. Mourin was offered a position to be the leader of the Attar warriors by his father, he accepted. Mourin quickly became an advocate for the Krogan unification under Clan Urdnot, he was always ready to negotiate with other clans, but wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them if they refused to join the other clans. In 2185 CE, he befriended , the genetically perfect Krogan who had been accepted into Urdnot. Mourin was also placed in command of , he spent the next several months teaching Grunt how to lead the company, and then stepped down transferring to the The Reaper War In early 2186 CE, the launched their harvest on the galaxy. As the Reapers made their way through Batarian space, and to Earth, Tuchanka was missed by the large Reaper fleets. However, several Reaper scouts units attacked the planet, keeping the Krogan forces engaged. Torque assumed command of the Krogan First Division, as Urdnot Wrex left for the summit with the , , and . Mourin was the commanding officer for Tobana Company, the premier scouting unit for the First Division. Tobana became a combat unit as the fighting on Tuchanka escalated, utilizing hit and run guerrilla warfare against the Reaper forces. The tactics were successful, but only at stalling the enemies advance. Mourin and Tobana would join Wrex, and the crew of the in the convoy to secure the Shroud and disperse the Genophage cure. On route to the shroud, the convoy hit a road block, and then attacked by Reaper forces. In the chaos, Mourin lost his Tomkah and most of his squad. Mourin quickly regrouped the survivors from the convoy and launched an assault on the Reaper lines while the remaining forces headed for the Shroud. He saved Turian pilot, Kyvin Nasarius, who joined his men in the fight. The Turian quickly gained the respect Mourin and the other Krogans, with his selfless bravery. The Krogan managed to breach the grounds of the Shroud just in time to witness the Reaper being destroyed by . Miracle at Palaven After the battle at Tuchanka, the Krogans celebrated the curing of the Genophage, but the festivities were short lived for Clan Attar though. The warriors of the Krogan First Division traveled across the galaxy to with a payload of Warp Bombs. As the Turians and Krogans began their assault on the planet, Torque's transport ship was shot down, killing him. Mourin swore to avenge his father's death, and inherited his role as Chief of Attar. Mourin rendezvoused with the Turian insurgents, handing over the warp bombs, it was at this time that his friend, Kyvin announced he would be joining his fellow Turians on their suicide mission, much to Mourin's disapproval. The two said their goodbyes, and Mourin led his men to their safe zone, witnessing the destruction of the Reaper Sovereign Class from a distance. He stayed on Palaven for the remainder of the Reaper War, developing a new respect for the Turian forces he fought alongside. After the crucible had been activated, and the Reaper's destroyed, Mourin returned to Tuchanka. Post War and the Shadow Broker For some time Mourin stayed on Tuchanka, helping the Krogan rebuild, and working to strengthen the Krogan Union. However, as time wen't on, he began to disdain the life of a chief, and stepped down, handing the role to his brother Morik. By the end of 2187 CE, Mourin left Tuchanka to pursue mercenary work again. The young Krogan's life soon fell back into the same routine, taking job after job. In 2264 CE, Mourin hit a drought working as a free lancer, most mercenaries had joined PMCs, and contractors had begun to only work with those companies. He contacted his old friend Kaiy, hoping she could fulfill the promise she made to him over 200 years ago. Kaiy had Mourin meet her on so the two could catch up, and their, she informed Mourin she was working for the Shadow Broker Agency, and implied she could possibly find him a job in the agency. Several days later, Mourin received a message from a corrupted address, clearly the Shadow Broker requesting him to head for the to meet Agent-Hioko. There he was met by a host of mercenaries, armed and holding Mourin at gunpoint. A Salarian, Orian Burrugh revealed himself to be Agent-Hioko, and offered Mourin a position as soldier in the Shadow Broker Agency. He explained that the armed mercenaries were a necessary precaution, in case the Krogan was hostile. Mourin, though offended by the hostility, accepted the job. However, he was, disappointed to find out that he wouldn't be doing mercenary work, instead, he'd be working under Orian, as apart of a guard team for the Asari, Iyra Aldonia. Conscript-17 In 2267, Mourin joined Iyra, and the rest of his team on a mission to . Their objective, to locate a former Cerberus test subject, that had been freed from the organization and had his memory wiped. Once on Omega, Mourin served as Iyra's primary guard, due to his wits and knowledge of underground crim. While Iyra searched for the human at the club , Mourin befriended Sykes Wiam, a mercenary via drinking contest. He was soon forced to leave the bar however, as Iyra informed him she located their objective, revealed to be Taylor, who had joined up with the Talons. The two returned to their hideout to discuss their findings with Burrugh the rest of their team. Two days later, Mourin headed for the 339 bar, near his team's hideout, and once again bumped in Sykes Wiam. As the two carried on their conversation, Sykes mentioned his friend was being hunted by the Talons, and Mourin, recalled from memory seeing Sykes with Taylor at Afterlife, put the pieces together, and decided it would be best to inform Iyra. He headed back to the hideout with the news, and the team forged a plan. Iyra headed for Afterlife to speak with Aria T'Loak to get the Talons to back off, while Mourin and Vispis sought out Sykes. After finding the Turian, they convinced him to lead them to where Taylor was hiding out, first meeting back up with Iyra and Orian. The team made their way to the lower wards of Omega, to Doctor Quell Kyt's clinic, where the human was hiding out. Taylor, was reluctant to trust the group at first, but didn't have much time to make a decision, as Darkspace Mercenaries attacked the clinic, killing Kyt in the process. Mourin and the others managed to defeat the attackers, and then made their way to hangar bay were Korren was supposed to be waiting with the escape shuttle. After arriving at the hangar however, they discovered the mercenaries, led by Zach Morris had sabotaged the shuttle, and killed Korren. Mourin and the others opened fire on the mercenaries, but in the battle, Vispis and Orian were gunned down, and the others surrendered. Before Zach's men could execute Mourin or Sykes, Talons led by Aria stormed the hangar, presenting the group with an escape opportunity. Aria and her Talons led them to a new shuttle, but were pursued by Zach and his men. In the fighting, Talon Commander Jaxon Moizeus was killed, along with all the Darkspacers. Mourin himself prepped the shuttle, and Taylor, Sykes, and Iyra left Omega, with a course set for . Creating a New Team They arrived at Saybolt Falls, a compound of the Broker that Mourin had lived at before. Now that Sykes and Taylor were apart of the team, he spent his time getting to know the two. Eventually, they set out for Koutor to search for Brandon Adams, a pilot, and a Turian thief, Aelia Waed. The MSV Legacy Mourin and the team headed for Koutor, a city planet with a nasty reputation for being a criminal hotspot. Once there they quickly found Aelia Waed, through a complicated situation at one of the clubs in the slums of the city. Aelia agreed to find the pilot, and arrange a meeting with him, and by the next morning she did. They then met up with Brandon, who offered to lead them to a sewage facility that linked directly with Baron Marco Verrasi's palace, Adams current employer, and a ruthless criminal warlord. However, Mourin and the other were trapped by the Baron's men, after it became apparent that Brandon led them into a trap. After being sedated, Mourin woke up inside of a holding cell, along with the others, aside from Iyra, who had been taken to be questioned. Adams returned to the group, freeing them and explaining he had to have them captured in order to get them inside of the Baron's compound. They then snuck to the compounds control center, were Brandon freed the other prisoners in the base, creating a distraction. However, Iyra ordered for Sykes and Mourin to stay behind and guard Aelia while she hacked the Baron's console. After finishing the hack, the three headed for the hangar, meeting up with Iyra, Taylor, and Brandon, who just defeated the Baron and his men. They boarded the Baron's frigate, the MSV Legacy, and made their escape from Koutor, outrunning the Exodus blockade as well. The Chalkhos Situation Almost immediately after the events at Koutor and their return to Virmire, the team set out into the galaxy again, along with Mourin. They headed for Chalkhos, a planet that was ruined during the Reaper War, to find Brandon's former copilot, Avan Stak and attempt to recruit him onto the team. Upon arriving on Chalkhos, they discovered the colony Carson City was empty, and after searching, found a lone Turian worker, who informed them of what had happened. Pirates known as the Blood Fiends sacked the town, taking the colonist hostage, he managed to evade capture luckily. They then began their search for the pirate ship and the captured colonist, and soon came across a stray group of the outlaws, along with some of the colonist. They ambushed the pirates, and Mourin showed off some of his underrated marksman skills, dropping the five guards who had surrounded the captivates with out issue. After questioning the surviving pirates, they learned that the rest of the captives had been taken to a ship in the east, and that the pirates were hired by the Serpent Collective to kidnap the colonist, and that a representative of the organization was coming to retrieve their shipment. Taylor then devised a plan to impersonate the Serpent representative, Captain Rick Steele. The plan worked, not that it mattered to Mourin, who was itching for my combat. The pirates guards escorted them into the ship and to the captured colonist. It was then the pirate leader, Captain Archelio Forvue introduced himself, and he and Taylor, who he believed was Captain Steele left to discuss the fiscal matters or their deal. Mourin, Iyra, and Brandon relocated to the ship's bar, and minutes later, two guards approached the group with their weapons ready. However, their attention was drawn by gunfire elsewhere in the ship, and Mourin and the others jumped into action, opening fire killing them and the other pirates in the bar. The rest of the ship broke out into a firefight between the Blood Fiends and mercenaries, later revealed to be Collective soldiers. Mourin and Brandon split up from Iyra while she went to find Taylor. Mourin and Brandon fought their way to the lower deck up the ship, freeing the colonist and Avan in the process, who seemed rather unimpressive to Mourin. They managed to escape the ship using a BTAV 12 transport, along with Taylor, Iyra, and the colonist, just as the frigate detonated from the charges Taylor had set prior. After returning the colonist to Carson, and saying their goodbyes, the team along with Avan returned to the Legacy, and began their journey back to Virmire. Description Physical Description Attar Mourin is physically similar to most Krogan, in size and appearance. He stands at 222.6 Cm (7.3 Ft), and weighs well over a ton in his armor. The hide on his head is dark brown, and his skin a faint yellowish brown, with a pair of red eyes. Mourin also lacks the famed scars most Krogan have, he is rather elusive for a Krogan and has never been severely injured in battle. Abilities Personality From the outside, Mourin is a typical Krogan to most, loud, obnoxious, strong, and gun-ho. He his headstrong and stubborn, always willing to argue his point regardless of who he may offend. His humor reflects these dominate qualities as well, Mourin finds humor in sarcasm, and crude jokes. But underneath all of this, Mourin has a deep respect and care for his friendships, willing to help those close to him selflessly. He enjoys nothing more than spending time with those friends, and like most Krogans drinking. Also, like many of the Krogan now, Mourin doesn't discriminate against the s and s. He developed a close relationship with both Taylor and Sykes, as they became best friends. But unlike, the generic Krogan, Mourin vents his emotions, and will even use those emotions to make himself stronger. Mourin's very very gun-ho when it comes to battle, often preferring to charge in "guns blazing". Equipment Trivia Appereances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Gallery Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Soldier Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Krogan Category:Mercenaries Category:COSG Category:Shadow Broker